


Lil Avengers!

by iNappy



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Child!Steve is just as adorkable, Child!Tony has ADHD, Child!Tony is adorkable, Children, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Lil!Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNappy/pseuds/iNappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know if he should have turned away when he heard someone calling for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil Avengers!

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fabulous picture that I got most of the dialog from and I say screw it. I'll insert a link and hopefully you guise will get where I was going with this!
> 
> http://hackedmotionsensors.tumblr.com/post/19619391329/i-like-his-hat-too

"Hey there new kid!" the high pitched voice spoke. The blond turned; wondering who was calling out to him. One almost couldn't see all of his gorgeous blond locks that was currently obscured with that large floppy brown hat. But that was neither here nor there. The blond eyed the boy who suddenly approached him, warily. There was a sinking feeling in his gut, that his life was going to change forever.

"Yea?" The blond spoke, confused. Who was this kid and why did he seek him out?

"Hey what's your name!" he cried happily. The brunette was on roller-blades, and kept rolling around the blonde. Round and round he went, never slowing or stopping.

"Steve."

"I'm Tony! How old are you?"

"..8"

"I'm 10! Where are you from?!"

"..Brooklyn." Steve spoke confused. The kid kept rolling around him, and it was beginning to become difficult just to watch him skate around him. The red and gold skates almost blurring into a sickening mesh of color. Why wouldn't he just sit still?

"Cool! I'm from New York too! Long Island, but sometimes we live in Malibu and this one stupid year in Europe! Bad cheeseburgers!" Tony made a face, showing his disgust about European food.

Steve's blue eyes widened. He spoke that entire sentence without breathing. How was this kid still moving? Steve was beginning to think that this kid had ADD... or possibly ADHD.

"What school do you go to?"

Steve was getting dizzy. His words, coupled with the zooming around in circles was getting to him! His eyes began to ache a bit at the strain. "PS110?" he spoke, he was now wishing the kid would at least stop!

"Weird I go to an academy. So lame." Tony spoke with a frown. And how adorable was that cute face pouting? "Do you like robots or ninjas?"

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He was either going to pass out or vomit, or both. He reached out, gripping Tony by his shoulders, just to get the boy to stop whirling around him. "STOP! Stop! You're makin' me dizzy!" he cried. 

Tony seemed to not even noticed he stopped. He just smiled brightly at the other, and seem to be in awe with the blond he just met. Like he was this new toy for him to play with "I like your hat!" he chirped. His voice was high, and squeaky. Would have been adorable if Tony wasn't so insufferable.

Steve couldn't take it, the kid was annoying, and hyper. He spoke a mile a minute, and seemed to like to confuse people. All of that equated a person to stay away from. But Steve didn't want to pull away.

"Thanks.." he mumbled softly, a soft pink flush broke out on his face, ears and down his neck. 

"You're cool! Let's be friends." Tony gave a light nod. "Yep! Best Friends!" he nodded again. Satisfied with making up his mind for the both of them. Steve got the feeling things like that would happen often. Still, he couldn't pull away. And he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'll introduce you to everyone I know like Pepper and Rhodey! You'll love them!" without waiting for Steve to respond; not that he could, he was still reeling from Tony's hyper-ness; he gripped Steve's arm and skated away, dragging the reluctant boy down the street.

Steve grabbed his hat and held on, not wanting to loose it in the mad dash. "WAIT! I don't even know you!!" His cry fell on deaf ears, Tony was determined and that's all the little genius needed.

"Of course you do. I'm Tony, I'm 10, we go to different schools but I like you and you like me so we're friends!" He spoke like his logic was the most obvious thing on the planet. Sky is blue, grass is green. "But we just met!" Steve cried.

"'Course! That's why we're going to hang out now. Just watch, you'll be my best friend! You can't get away from me Steve!" he giggled softly as he skated down the street. And Steve couldn't help but smiling, maybe he was right...


End file.
